


Dance Every Dance

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Marcus needs dance lessons.





	Dance Every Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



“What on earth are you doing now?” Marcus could drive a saint to drink, Susan thought to herself as Marcus seemed to be flailing about in some form of self-torture. He looked sort of like a broken, ugly butterfly.

“I am practicing.” 

“Dying? Do you have a part in a play and have to die?”

“No. The diplomatic corps is having a ball and I am practicing my dancing.” 

Susan had no idea _what_ to say to that. Whatever he was doing, it was not dancing. 

“You can’t do that in public. They’ll arrest you. Come by my quarters after my shift and I’ll teach you a few moves. Anything is better than that,” she waved her arm, “whatever it was.” 

“Really? You know how to dance?”

“Of course I do. Even if I didn’t, anything I could show you is better than that.” As soon as she offered, she knew that had been what he was after all along. Marcus would go to any length to – what irritate her? Court her? She was never quite sure. 

“Would you go with me to the dance?” He looked hopeful. 

“Don’t press your luck.” He could never stop when he was ahead. 

He smiled. Now he was getting somewhere.


End file.
